Fire storm
by Torinaura
Summary: Chaos roams free and all hell breaks loose when the new girl storms into town..quite literally. Blaze's pyrokenetic abilities have awakened, creating shaky control for the young teen, and what if the wrong person discovers this attribute?
1. seduction

"You cannot force me to love you," she screamed in the back of her mind as she felt cold hard lips press firmly against hers. A frigid hand began to slowly move up her back and she jumped when a gnarled finger twisted around one of her raven locks. "O mater Luna..." she began to pray in between gasps while the follower continued to seduce her.  
  
"Give up, Blaze, no matter how hard you pray, your Lunar mother cannot understand your horribly accented Latin." The follower taunted as he pried the ebony colored face away from his and stared triumphantly into her burning amber eyes.  
  
Moments ago he recognized her as a daughter, and chased her throughout the city, trying to steal the force within her that repelled him. A follower is always hungry for a warm soul to feed upon, and humans are such easy prey; predators tend to seek out a challenge.  
  
Blaze shoved the follower away with her free hand that was surrounded in an orangey glow. Her eyes dilated and focused in on the newly changed expression from calm to fear on the followers face as she raised her other hand over her head and smiled coyly. "I really like to set you guys aflame..." She snickered and released the multiple fireballs from her outstretched hand that soon burned at the shaded figures flesh. "You guys explode."  
  
Within moments, a small bang was heard and a new pile of ash formed on the pavement. She nudged it with the toe of her army boots before she turned and left the alleyway with her trench coat billowing behind her.  
  
"BLAZE, MA GONNA KILL YOU WHEN SHE FINDS OUT YA TOOK A WALK AT THIS LATE AN HOUR!" she heard her brother scream from the window ledge as she neared the corner of her house. She wished that he would lean so far out; he would fall from the blasted window and onto the sidewalks of Hollywood. He always complained he would never leave his mark there...  
  
She slammed the door behind her and diligently raced up the stairs that led directly to her room. "Ma's not gonna kill me, Jay, she's out, remember, or does that stupid 'fro of yours take up your whole head?!" she challenged over her shoulder when she safely closed the door behind her and fell into the covers of her bed. The candles on her windowpane ignited instantly and danced in the moonlight. Grinning, Blaze slid from her bed and leaned against the wall that divided her room from her brother's. "Do I hear a lady's voice in there Jay? What's mama gonna say when I tell her you had company over?" She teased on the top of her lungs and juggled a few fireballs in her hands.  
  
It was normal sibling stuff for those two, they always played with each other that way. Sometimes they even wrestled, but always in Jay's room, it was bigger.  
  
Jay hollered unprintable words back at his younger sister as she threw back her head and crooned, "Yer killin' me, bro! As if you'd have the guts to bring a girl to your room" With a quick turn of her heels, she retreated back into her full sized bed and threw the red sheets over her head. She did not bother changing out of her clothes that night, she planned on going out again to a club her friend, Jasmine, recommended.  
  
This was really the last night of freedom Blaze had to herself, because someone else was watching her that night. Someone who was very interested in her pyrokenisis, her gift from Selene. 


	2. raving

"Blaze," echoed throughout the room when the French doors parted, giving way to a shadowed figure that crept silently into the dimly lit room. It carefully wove around the fallen articles of clothing or discarded toys towards the clock that hung carelessly on the side of the wall.  
  
Blaze opened her eyes immediately as soon as she heard the soft thud that represented someone bumping into her furniture. She sprang from the bed and readied a fireball as fast as she could, aiming it directly at the frozen figure that stood less then a half a foot away from her digital clock. "What the hell do you think you are doing here, you want to die, punk, is that it?" She threatened huskily and rose her ignited hand higher, to produce a greater magnification of her power.  
  
"...Blaze...don't incinerate me, okay!" Came the terrified pitch of her friend, Jasmine, as she sunk to the floor and threw up her arms to show that she was unarmed.  
  
"Jasmine, holy jeez, you know better than to go sneakin' into my room so late at night." Blaze murmured and shook her hands several times to snuff the flames that danced angrily around her rounded fingertips. Automatically, she reached out and flipped on the night switch to give her unpainted room slight illumination. She looked down at Jasmine's attire and nearly laughed herself crazy.  
  
Jasmine's hair was done up just like the Disney character that shares her name. She was wearing a tee shirt that read "I need Supervision" with no bra underneath it and her shorts were cropped up to her upper thigh. Blaze did not dare on complimenting her knee high, black lace boots with metal etchings on the side. "You...look..." Blaze began, trying hard to stifle her laugher and tugged on one of her crescent moon earrings that hung from her ear like a regular hoop. "Like, some rocker chick!" She finally blurted out, trying to give her voice some convincing tone.  
  
Jasmine's face lit up at the "compliment" and twirled once to show off her self created outfit. "Well, you are used to the New York look, girl...here in LA it is much different here. No sweatshirts with clams on them...see?"  
  
Blaze brushed Jasmine's bleached bangs to the side and sighed, looking over her 5'2'' friend over again. Even though Jasmine was short, she was very attractive, Blaze had to admit. Jasmine's hair was naturally a dark brown that looked silky soft, but she killed that look when she dyed her bangs (which are always parted in the middle) bleach blonde. Her facial features really gave her they "mysterious genie" look. Her eyes were almond shaped, and looked luscious with dark green eye shadow smoothed over the eyelid, which complimented her deep brown eyes. Her nose was long and slender, which hooked down at the end, which almost seemed to point down to her full rosy lips that sparkled with "Maybellin's (that's how Blaze pronounced it) diamond shine gloss" Her cheekbones were high, and seemed to give a curve to her face, because they sloped down to her pointed chin. Jasmine's family did come from Arabia, well her grandparents that is, so her skin was a natural tan.  
  
Jasmine flashed one of her wide smiles, which revealed braces, and took Blaze's left hand. "So, you were planning on setting me aflame, now, weren't ya?" Unlike everyone else, Jasmine instantly knew of Blaze's powers. They were in chem. Lab together, and Blaze accidentally turned on the Bunsen burner, without actually using the "igniter" Since then, Blaze has always confided in Jasmine, because she could always tell that she could trust her to keep her mouth shut.  
  
"Well, are we going, or are we just going to sit here in this condemned room?" Jasmine giggled and led Blaze out the door by tugging her hand hard to make her follow. The apartment's balcony was not far off the ground, so the two held hands and jumped. As soon as their laced boots hit the ground, they were off, running north, to the new club, called "The underground."  
  
They flashed their "fake" I.D.'s that Jay copied for them when they reached the entrance, and were welcomed warmly. "Nice outfit, brown sugar." Once man on the stairs complimented, looking down lustfully at Blaze's breasts. She gave one swift kick to the groin and dashed across the room with Jasmine, with a smirk across her face. Lights flashed everywhere across the room, making people seem to be like lights, flickering on and off when the lights whizzed over their heads.  
  
Jasmine clasped Blaze's hand and led her onto the dance floor, instantly she reached into her bulging pockets and brought out her glow-ball rave set. People around her cheered as she began "Split time" and moved on to her favorite trick, "The butterfly" One girl in the crowd whooped, "That's what I'm talkin' 'bout baby!" as Jasmine criss-crossed her raving set under her legs and leapt over the metal chains that she twirled ever so diligently.  
  
Blaze clapped politely at the side of the circle and let her eyes wonder amongst the crowd. "I got to find me a cute brother to dance with." She thought coyly to herself, and turned her attention back to Jasmine, who was swinging her set over a white boy's face, which looked clearly terrified. "Damn, he must be scared shitless!" she chuckled to herself and began swaying to the beat of the music that pounded in her ears. She wished she could use her fire tricks, but she really did not like drawing attention to herself, instead she waltzed further into the crowd and continued her search for a dance partner. Instantly, she bumped into someone, and looked up.  
  
"Yo, gurl, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Said a voice directly over her head. A boy with dreads looked directly down at her and flashed a very sexy grin. She guessed that he must have been at least 5'10'', a good five inches taller than her.  
  
"Name's Miles." He greeted quickly, and added, "What's yours?" Blaze gaped for a minute before answering dumbly, "Uh...Blaze," and idiotically shaking Miles' hand roughly.  
  
"Nice grip, Blaze, where'd you come from?" He added warmly before she let her grip slip and dangled her hand by her side. Blaze stared for a moment at Miles. His eyes were alluring, a sweet hazel color, that seemed to be filled with a warm milky energy, but at the same time, seemed very soft and gentle. He had a very round nose, but the rest of his face seemed slightly angular. His dreads were raven colored, with red streaks in them. His skin color was a tad lighter then hers, maybe an almost a dark mocha coloring. He definitely spent time at the gym, since his sleeveless tee shirt exposed his finely crafted biceps and shoulders.  
  
"I come from, New York, not New York City but..." she stammered, almost giddily since Miles' charisma was almost overpowering. Miles flashed one of his sexy smiles again, full of understanding and looked over his shoulder towards Jasmine's direction. "Wow, is she on fire!" He complimented and looked back at Blaze, adding, "You know her, right?"  
  
Blaze's heart sank, here she was with this ultimate hottie, but he was interested in her friend. She gritted her teeth, and forced a smile, announcing with zeal between her clenched teeth, "Her name is Jasmine, Come on, I'll introduce you two." She took his hand firmly and led him through the crowded club, until they broke through the ring of admirers that were looking at Jasmine's breath-taking routine. She figured that he was more of Jasmine's type anyway, he was almost too perfect, and Jasmine was always complaining that she wanted the perfect boyfriend.  
  
Miles stared, captivated by Jasmine's flawless tricks, and applauded loudly when she finished. He watched her come up close to him and managed to greet, "Hey." Jasmine smiled back and responded, "Did you like it...?" She twirled her raving set one last time for an encore and slipped them into her back pocket.  
  
Blaze took a step backwards when she heard Miles say, "Of course I did, you were amazing!!" She smiled; at least one of them would leave the club happily. As she walked away from the fast friends, she noticed a small gap in the stream of dancers and happily jumped in, showing off her moves she taught herself. She heard some people whistling as she gyrated her hips smoothly, as if she was twirling a hula-hoop. She felt someone press up against her back roughly, and she turned, using both of her hands to push the person away. "Hey man, if you wish to grind with me, at least have the dignity to introduce yo'self first!" she snarled, and stared angrily at the boy who was sitting dumbfounded on the floor.  
  
People backed away from the spot and "ooh'ed" as if they were the peanut gallery at a Jerry Springer show. The boy shakily rose to his knees and apologized, retreating back into the crowd with an embarrassed look on his face. Blaze pointed at the circle and announced with a heavy Bronx accent, "If anyone tries dat shit with me, expect to see yo butt on de ground." Some girls applauded with agreement as Blaze returned to her dancing with a small blush across her face. She actually confronted a group for the first time, and did not make a fool of herself, which the thought of that made her smile in triumph.  
  
A few short hours passed, and Blaze found herself walking Jasmine home. All that Jasmine could talk about was Miles, and how unbelievably perfect he was, and how she owed Blaze a cool boyfriend like that because she introduced the two. Blaze felt a little jealous because she liked Miles too, but also felt content because she successfully set up her best friend with a trust-worthy person.  
  
"You're not jealous of me, aren't ya?" Jasmine added worriedly, and brought one of her hands under her chin that quivered a bit. Blaze took one look at her and smiled, "Of course not, but if he gives you any trouble, give me a call and I will beat his ass into the ground for you...and then set his horny corpse on fire...if you will it." Jasmine's eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously. "Ah no, I don't think that he is that type! I found out that he is part Arabic, like me, well, he says he is a mutt, because he is Hatian, Greek, Italian, a bit of Japanese, could you believe THAT, and finally a bit Indian!" she bubbled over and emphasized over the fact that Miles actually had some of the same Arabic blood flowing through his veins as well.  
  
By the time Blaze got home, and crawled over the balcony, it was nearly 3:10. Her stuffed covers remained untouched, so she knew that her decoy managed to fool her mother. She could hear Jay snoring in the room next to her and grinned, she actually had gotten away with sneaking out into the night for the first time. She quickly took off her black sequenced top and khaki bottoms, and threw on a sloppy orange nightshirt. As she whirled around, she noticed that her digital clock was not glowing, nor her glow-in- the-dark wristwatch. She flicked on her night lamp, and carefully reached out, and flipped her clocks over, to reveal their hidden faces. She bit her lip; Jasmine did not even touch her clock on the wall, and was too far away from her wristwatch to even overturn it. Her candles sprang to life again when she drew up the conclusion...someone was in her room.

=======  
  
ah ha! Suspense! Read and Review and chapter three will come up shortly!


	3. Stalking

"So, you really think that someone was in your room last night?" Jasmine asked worriedly as she slipped her bag's strap over her shoulder. Blaze nodded, pushing her locker shut and added, "Yea...It was weird, all my clocks...were...flipped ovah"  
  
A girl with light blonde hair stopped immediately when she heard that comment and turned, as in thought, or deep concentration.  
  
"Well, that's rather odd..." Jasmine admitted while nodding her head thoughtfully and placed her hand on Blaze's shoulder in a concerned way. She furrowed her brow, trying to remember if she accidentally knocked one of Blaze's clocks over.  
  
A girl with dark hair and bright green eyes quickly joined the blonde girl and stared hard at the other two girls who stood on the opposite side of the hall. "Get anything...?" The blonde asked worriedly and clutched her books tighter to her chest. "Nothing...yet..." the green-eyed girl admitted and clenched her fist that held a cello case, nearly cracking its hard surface. "Serena, concentrate, she said her clocks were turned around, that only means that there must have been followers in her room." The blonde informed in a concerned motherly voice. Serena clicked the metal barbell on her tongue and probed the mind of the Black girl again, plunging deeper into the girl's inner thoughts.  
  
Blaze suddenly felt as if cold hands were caressing her brain tissue, and shook her head rapidly, trying to rid her head of the unpleasant sensation. Her sudden movement must have startled Jasmine, who backed away a bit with her eyes wide. As if cold barriers were broken, she felt as if her temples had exploded and jerked away from Jasmines face, rubbing her forehead with a sweaty palm. Jasmine gasped and placed both hands on Blaze's shoulders to steady the swooning girl.  
  
"Vanessa, I think...I got...something..." Serena announced and hastily retreated from the inner depths of the black girl's mind, rubbing her own temples. She watched as the girl, whose name was Blaze, stood firmly from her slouched position and scan the hallways as if evil itself was lurking nearby. Serena wondered if she should hack into the other girl's mind, but she seemed to ditsy and vulnerable, not the type for a daughter of the moon.  
  
"Damn," Blaze cursed and tapped the side of her head as if she was trying to knock water out of her ear, "Mus' have gotten a brief migraine or somethin'..." Jasmine nodded, full of understanding, and made a quick gesture with her head that they should leave. Blaze nodded and shut her locker door. The two walked out of the building as if nothing happened, but in their minds, they were full of cluttered thoughts, whirling around about a million miles per hour.  
  
"'Ey, Jay, I got company ovah, hope you don't mind!" Blaze screamed between cupped hands and jumped onto her Futon (a gift from her deceased grandmother) Jasmine took a seat next to Blaze and leafed through her book bag to find the project the two had been assigned in Drama Class. Blaze listened for a bit to hear her brother's curt response, but there was no reply. She figured that he must still be trapped in college, and shrugged as she heard Jasmine explain the project. "Say's here," She began, "You need to pick out five random songs..." Blaze nodded in deep thought, trying to pull out the weirdest songs she knew. "Moja Gra! Polish Rap, Baby! That's random" She laughed clutching her gut and wrote down the title of the song on a slot on the paper that read "Number one"  
  
Jasmine chewed the top of her pen cap and scanned the room, "Oh you are good, um, let's have She Works Hard for the Money." Before Blaze could agree, the title of the song was written down in neat cursive on slot number two. As time passed, their list of songs read as, "Moja Gra, She Works Hard For the Money, I feel pretty, Take it off, and Shoop Prodigy." The two girls were hysterical over the list, and then flipped the page of their packet to find out why they had to choose five random songs. Their laughs died down when the directions called for them to make a musical from those songs and they looked back at each other, thinking that they should change a few songs. "I highly doubt anyone could rap in Polish, and it translates to be very suggestive..." Blaze gulped.  
  
Jasmine waved her hand around as in dismissal and chuckled, "What they don't know can't hurt them..." Blaze nodded and grinned evilly, thinking of the wonders it would be if their play was selected to be preformed in front of the school. Each group in their class had the same assignment, and the teacher would select the best work to be preformed to the entire school on an Assembly Day. Jasmine catapulted from the Futon to the computer and switched it on to begin their work.  
  
By the time they finished their report, Romero and Shioban Peters, Blaze's mother and father, stumbled through the door with both their arms stocked with papers from their work. Both of them were reporters for the newspaper, and usually worked late when there was a new murder case or high- speed chase that took place that day, and by the looks of it, they just dealt with a different paparazzi gold mine. Jay had also come home late because his college professor held him back for an extra hour to go over quantum physics. The sun slowly set and the moon began to rise by the time Jasmine retired to her home after a hearty dinner with the Peters Family.  
  
"I'll walk you home, Jasmine..." Blaze began to offer, but Jasmine stuck her hand up in the air just in front of Blaze's smooth rounded nose and announced, "Remember the last time you walked me, you were attacked by someone?" Blaze bit her rounded lip and chewed, remembering the feel of cold lips pressed against her and the chill of a hand caressing her cheek. "Yes," then the memory of setting the pervert on fire fueled her reasons to escort Jasmine home, "but also, who has the f-i-r-e-p-o-w-e-r-s here?" Jasmine sighed and nodded, knowing full well that a body guard with control over fire was better than walking the streets of Los Angeles alone.  
  
"Salve!" Blaze bid farewell in Latin and walked away from Jasmine's ten story apartment that was painted a horrible yellow. The paint was a horrible brand anyway because it was peeling off to the side, showing the graffiti that was on the walls before that abandoned building became a home to many families.  
  
Blaze kicked an empty can to the side of the sidewalk and continued home with her hands neatly tucked into her pockets and her head hanging low as if she was a mourner in a line to view the deceased. In her mind, she hummed the tune to "I feel pretty" because it was the damn most annoying song in the world, and the fact that it was stuck in her hand. The path ahead suddenly became abnormally dark and she looked up to see a streetlight fighting to keep its bulb burning. The other streetlights were doing the same thing, as if they were in a chorus line. The air grew static and prickled the raven strands on the back of Blaze's neck. "Oh...frig...." She choked out and began to quicken and lengthen her striding walk. The lights then completely blanked out, and the static level rose, creating little sparks in the air. Blaze pretended to take out a lighter and hold it up. She lit the ends of her fingertips to scan the area around her, just in case if anyone was watching.  
  
She heard the clacking of heels behind her. Blaze, still pretending to hold a lighter, "dropped it" by snuffing out her own flames, and tore down the sidewalk at full speed. Her lean and long limbs that she inherited from her mother proved useful, because the pursuer fell further behind and stopped. "Why are these Mo' Fo's ovah me alluva sudden?" She hissed in between clenched teeth, and stumbled over a fallen trashcan. "Shit" she cursed and kicked at the can angrily as soon as she was on her feet again. Biting her lip, she made up her mind, whoever was following her just seriously pissed her off, and was going to pay. As she backed away, she heard the footsteps again, this time; there was more than one set, perhaps four.  
  
Blaze shrank from her spot and backed away a few seconds. "AWRIGHT, YOUS ABOUT TO DIE!" she bellowed and let a stream of fire slice through the air at the pack of people who were approaching her. When she heard the stumbling of feet, she turned and fled the area with her arms pumping by her sides. She thought angrily that she should have joined track this semester because she probably would have been faster. Her father's saying, "Do now, whine later" quickly followed the thought. Blaze nodded, and blindly ran off of the sidewalk and into an alleyway. She lit her fingertip and searched for a fire escape frantically. She found one dangling about two feet above her head and jumped. She contracted her abs to swing her feet over her head, and with the propelling motion, flipped like she was on the bars that those fancy gymnasts did at the Olympics. She steadied herself on the bottom step and climbed madly up the flight of stairs until she found herself standing on a narrow roof of another apartment building.  
  
Blaze clenched her fists and spat at the corner of her mouth in anguish. She looked back up at the moon pleadingly; "If someone is out there..." she began before she heard someone call her name. She turned towards that voice with a fiery fist. She heard her name be repeated as she walked slowly towards the edge of the building. Casually peering down the ledge, she saw a familiar face sticking his head out of a window with a bewildered expression. "Miles!" she exclaimed, and tried to restrain herself from jumping off the ledge to greet him.  
  
"You crazy chick, what are you doing up there?" He scolded, casting a sideways glance up at Blaze who was still peering over the rooftop as if she was Batman. He stuck his head back in from the window and remerged on his balcony. He was just in a set of boxers and his hair was all frizzed, the sight made Blaze blush instantly and turn away. "OOH, I AM SO JEALOUS, JASMINE!" she screamed in the back of her mind, and turned back towards Miles, recollecting herself.  
  
Miles had an unusually calm smile on his face, and asked again with a patient tone, "Can you please tell me why you are on our apartment roof?" Blaze suddenly became aware of her surroundings and why she was up there. She quickly turned and saw someone standing in the shadows about twenty feet from her. "Someone is up here with me...!" she cried out, and paused, thinking how utterly childish she just sounded. "I mean, someone was chasing me...and NOW HE'S UP ON THE ROOF!"  
  
Miles' face remained neutral, as if he was replaying the explanation in his head. Blaze looked over her shoulder again, and saw that the figure vanished. She sighed and looked back down, to see Miles missing. She gave a small gasp and whipped around again to see if the figure was back, which it wasn't. She plunged from her spot, and landed painfully on Miles' balcony, which was about eight feet from where she was standing, (he lives on the top floor) She then tried to open the sliding balcony doors but found them locked. She pounded on them, "MILES!" she called over, assuming that whoever was following her kidnapped him. "God, Jasmine's gunna kill me if she finds out I got her boyfriend kidnapped!" she panicked, and looked around her.  
  
"Okay, I went up here to get you, now how did you get on my balcony?" Miles called from over her head. Blaze wanted to jump from her spot and hug him, but restrained herself again from doing such an act. Miles ordered, "Okay, stay there, I am coming to get you, no more balcony hopping or nothing'" He then vanished from the roof.  
  
Blaze held a sigh of relief and leaned against the balcony's fence, wondering how stupid and strange she must seem to him now. A minute passed, and Miles had not returned. Blaze nibbled the bottom of her lip, wondering what was taking Miles so long. Another few passed before her nerves started dancing frantically around her skin. She was sweating before she heard the door rattle and Miles stood before her, with a shirt on. "I forgot that I was just in boxers and I threw on one of my shirts before coming out to get you..." he explained quickly, and peered over Blaze's shoulder, before ushering inside and shut the door firmly behind him.  
  
"You had someone chasing you...now...right?" Miles repeated and handed Blaze a mug of tea. His eyes seemed hollow in the dimmed light, hollow in almost trance-like. Blaze nodded and gorged herself, if that was even possible with liquids, and placed the mug on the table. Miles smiled, and refilled her cup until Blaze settled down enough to explain her whole story. Miles nodded in all the right places, and kept perfect eye contact. Blaze stopped for a minute, were his hazel eyes swirling, or were hers. Miles looked up abruptly and announced frantically in a higher voice, "Oh man, you're exhausted...want to stay here the night, or do you want me to walk you home?"  
  
Blaze rubbed her eyes, and shook her head, "What will Jasmine say if I stay here the night, or if she catches you walkin' me home?" Miles sighed, "I think she will understand the circumstances..."  
  
She nodded and stood to make her way to the door. "I'll walk my way home..." she moaned groggily and swung the apartment door open, to be greeted by a strong breeze on the other side of the door. She yawned and cast a half- opened eye in Mile's direction. He stood frozen, as if he saw a ghost. Blaze waved cheerfully and walked forward, only to bump into a firm chest. "Goddess...we finally meet..." she heard someone snicker over her before she felt a pressure behind her neck and completely blacked out. 


End file.
